Am I Allowed?
by Maejones
Summary: John stumbles across an online advert and discovers that Sherlock and Molly have some interests that require his . . . participation. This is a Jollock fic. Sherlock/Molly/John three-way action.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of being watched made the hairs on the back of Molly's neck stand up. She raised her head. John blinked at her a couple of times from Baker Street's parlor writing desk, glanced down to his laptop and then peered back over its screen. He peeked sideways at Sherlock. Sherlock fluffed his paper and raised his brows. When John's eyes flicked to Molly again, Sherlock sighed and shrugged.

"Oh," he said pointedly.

John cleared his throat. "Oh, what? Y-You . . . you definitely do not know what I was thinking."

Sherlock's lip twitched and he flipped a page of newsprint.

"Yes, I do. You found Molly's ad on Tinder."

John's eyes fluttered rapidly. He let out a long breath. Then he shook his head and his face went pink. Molly covered her mouth as she felt a shocked guffaw bubble in her throat. For several moments John appeared flummoxed, then he rose quickly.

"Ah, well, um . . .if you don't have any more clients today-"

"Sit down, John."

Molly's eyes slid to Sherlock at the heady tone of his voice. He stared back at her with a dark heat in his eyes. His brows jumped up almost imperceptibly as John murmured something. She inhaled a quivering breath.

 _"John?"_ she mouthed incredulously. _"Seriously, am I allowed?"_

Sherlock dipped his head slowly. Molly's belly contracted. She rubbed her lips together and studied their friend. He had buzzed his hair a bit short recently in addition to losing some weight. He was quite attractive, actually. When he peered at her with a question on his lips, she stood up quickly and padded over to the confused doctor before she lost her nerve. They stood nearly chest to chest by the time she stopped, she tilted her head back in a kind of tentative flirtation and fiddled with her own fingers.

"Umm, maybe d-don't sit yet, John," she said softly.

His chin dropped momentarily and there was a flicker of intense regard. He then shook his head as he switched his attentions back and forth between the pair. He waved his hands.

"Molly . . . oh, good god . . ."

She felt her courage wane so she pushed the spaghetti straps of her night shirt off her shoulders. It slipped over her pert nipples and down to her waist. Another frission of energy danced through her abdomen as John's breath hitched and he blinked slowly at the sight of her bare breasts. His head jerked and he glanced warily to his friend.

"Holy hell, Sherlock," he whispered, "wh-what-?"

Sherlock sat back in his chair and adjusted his groin. "Ah, well, you know I like to . . . _observe,_ John."

Molly panted nervously. She had had many discussions with Sherlock about messing around with another man for his viewing pleasure but thus far it had been just talk (though very deliciously kinky talk). She felt the skin tighten up her back and over her scalp as an anxious tremble coursed through her body. What if John rejected the idea? His eyes were wide with apprehension. It would be awful for there to exist an awkwardness among them all. Still, her breaths deepened, her chest heaved. There was something inherently wicked about soliciting Sherlock's best friend; the rush of putting herself out there addictive.

"Molly?"

She inhaled and stepped against him until her breasts brushed his shirt. His hands went to his head and bunched his short hair between his fingers but his feet were rooted in place. She leaned closer and stood on her toes. John's head dropped forward with lips slack like his body had a will of its own. She became more than a little fevered when he glanced at her mouth. Instead of kissing him, though, Molly pushed her shirt and pajama bottoms down until she could step out of them completely naked. She slunk farther until she was nose to nose with John's groin and sat back on her heels. John's nostrils flared as he huffed a breath. His head wagged faintly in disbelief.

"You're serious?" he murmured.

She nodded quickly.

"Oh, fuck," he gulped and sought Sherlock's approval, "oh, fuck, are you certain?"

By this time, Sherlock's hand was in his trousers and his eyes slanted. He gestured for them to continue. Molly's palms tentatively slid up the front of John's pants. John mumbled to himself and whispered a prayer when she loosened them and slipped her hands around his arse before tugging the fabric down. His hips jerked as his lengthening cock emerged and she cradled his sack. She wondered just what he had been hunting for on Tinder. His balls were shaved smooth and the hair around his swollen shaft neatly trimmed. He must have been feeling . . . randy.

"Ha-ah!" he rasped when her tongue touched to the underside of his cock. "Oh, fuck me!"

Emboldened by his burgeoning desire, she licked from his base to his tip. His shaft seemed to harden as her tongue traveled its length. To their side, Sherlock let out a half-sigh, half-growl.

"Mmm, taste that again."

Molly obliged and licked John's steely length once more. He was a good size and quite thick. Her cunt began to ache as she imagined how he would feel between her thighs.

"Fuck, Molly," John's fingers curled into her hair as she teased him. "Hah!"

She kept at it until he was good and hard, then with a purr of satisfaction, closed her lips over his head. He jerked forward and moaned. She sucked him deep to the back of her throat and swallowed her excess saliva. Her lips strained around his circumference. He was almost too wide. However, the feel of him hot and hard cycling in her mouth and Sherlock's lurid gaze on their display spurred her arousal. She felt a flush between her juncture again when she peeked out of the side of her eyes and saw a jerking motion. As well, every time she went down on John, her sex pulsed with blood. She loved the feel of his undulating flesh dragging past her lips.

"Mm, huh, huh . . . fuck," his fingers massaged her scalp, "i-is this all you want? Because, bloody hell, if you would like me to do anything for you, you had better relent."

Molly backed off and peered bashfully Sherlock. His beautiful, engorged manhood jutted from his open pants and bobbed in his hand. He stroked it as she beseeched him silently for permission to proceed. He blinked languidly.

"You want him to fuck you," he murmured in a deeply seductive, rough timber, "so let him fuck you, Molly."

She gulped, nodded and then peered up at John's flushed face. Her words failed her and so she just dipped her head at him as well. When John reached down a hand, she took it and let him draw her from the floor. His raging hard-on poked into her stomach. Her nipples grazed his chest.

"What will it be?" he mumbled, his voice laden with lust.

Molly inhaled a shaky little breath and urged him over to the small open space in front of Sherlock's chair. She laid back on her elbows, perpendicular to Sherlock with her legs spread so John could see her glistening cleft. Her hair tickled down her back. John watched her every movement with keen interest.

"I-I see," he stretched his neck, "yeah, yup."

He hastily flicked open the buttons on his cuffs and a couple down the front of his shirt and hefted it off. He hesitated at discarding his pants completely but Molly wagged her knees suggestively. He let out a long stream of air, shook his head and dropped his pants to the floor. He hopped around as he whipped off his socks. Molly stifled a giggle. It was kind of endearing.

John's cuteness evaporated when he dropped between her knees. His chin drifted down and he gazed at her from under his brows. Her insides quivered at the hot, suddenly greedy gleam in his eyes and the way they raked down her body. He licked his lips. She widened her legs. With a soft laugh, he shook his head.

"Nuh, uh," he murmured, "I won't last two minutes right now."

John turned his intent gaze to Sherlock. "Mind if I improvise?"

Sherlock smiled lazily. "Not at all."

John backed up then grabbed Molly's hips and jerked her towards him. In an instant, his head was between her legs and his mouth sucked onto her clit. Her hips thrashed and bucked at the sudden electric jolt that his suction let loose through her body. He did it again and her legs nearly collapsed. When she whimpered, he began to lick and stroke her sensitive flesh with his tongue. She heard Sherlock murmur in satisfaction and spur his friend on. Molly's head fell back with a cry as the tension behind John's ministrations became nearly unbearable. It was all she could do to hold herself in check so she didn't grind her hips into his face.

"Mmm, unh, fuck," she hissed, "oh, my, god!"

She writhed on the rug as John's tongue continued its assault. Her whole body was shaking. Her cunt throbbed. She felt the stirrings of a release and was nearly spinning out of control when Sherlock's rough voice cut through her psyche.

"Don't let her cum yet," he commanded, "I want her begging for it."

John lifted his head and wiped his mouth. Molly thumped her heels against the floor in frustration.

"Aaarg!"

John laughed and crawled over her. His forehead shone with a sheen of sweat. His eyes constricted again as he surveyed her form. His hand slid up her belly and between her breasts.

"Mm, Molly, god, I know you are going to feel as good as you taste."

She clawed at his shoulders to pull him down to her. "Stop talking and fuck me."

John sucked in a breath when her hand then wrapped around his cock. He kissed her hard and grunted against her mouth as she stroked him. She could taste her own salty mustiness on his lips and the naughtiness of that flavor made her sex spasm. His tongue thrust into her mouth at the same time the blunt end of his shaft seated up against her entry. He leaned into her, his tongue delved deeper and with a breath-stealing thrust, his cock rutted crudely past her outer folds and plummeted into her core. She arched against him as he rammed into the dead-end of her chamber. She felt a balloon of pain for a moment before she adjusted to his length.

 _"Holy hell,"_ she thought wildly, _"John Watson is inside me and Sherlock is watching!"_

She clenched on him and looked over to Sherlock even as her eyes wanted to roll back in her head. The pressure was intense. He not only stretched her wide, he felt like he expanded where his body met hers. Balls pressed into her crack. He was well and truly buried inside her womb. With an undulation of his hips, he partially withdrew and plunged back in slowly with a deep, guttural groan. This time she felt every, mouth-watering inch of him including the blip of a vein as he dragged through her folds. Sherlock's expanded pupils made her flesh goose-pimple everywhere.

"Is she wet?" Sherlock asked, his voice sounded strained.

John exhaled noisily.

"You are so wet," he rasped in her ear, "fuck, you are so tight and wet."

Molly cried out as he began to pump his hips. His stroking started out slow and deliberate but quickly progressed to a fervid pace which imprinted the rough texture of the area rug into her back. She hooked her legs around his waist and folded her arms behind his neck. The friction of his rigid flesh caused her clit to burn, to catch fire even. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her body sucking on him as he drove into her over and over. Somewhere in the background, she heard a second, fainter slapping and knew Sherlock was getting off to their copulation.

"Fuck, Molly," John groaned, "fu-u-uck. A-Are you close?"

"Muh-huh," she panted, "mmm, so close."

He propped himself up on his arms then and rocked into her like a man possessed. Molly looked over to Sherlock. His lids fluttered, his hand worked his cock. She knew he was close as well and that was all she needed to begin her descent.

"Unh, John, like that," she sputtered, holding Sherlock's gaze, "just like th-that."

John wheezed. "Yeah? I didn't hear you beg, though."

He slowed and she jerked beneath him.

 _"Beg him,"_ Sherlock mouthed.

"Mmph, please! Fuck me, please, harder."

He stroked into her even slower.

"What was that?" he ground out.

"Please, John, unh, please, I need you to make me cum."

John doubled over her and began furiously coupling with her, his grunts sounded almost animalistic. He rubbed a finger over her clit and she was done. The expanding spark at her juncture mushroom-clouded into an all-encompassing orgasm which sent a shockwave through her body. A shuddering cry tore from her lips as its vibration reflected and bounced around her insides. John moaned, stroked a couple of times and then pulled out. His cock bobbed on her stomach and jetted warm cum in spurts over her belly. As he huffed and wheezed through his release, Sherlock fell to his knees beside them with his shirt open and his trousers around his thighs. Molly felt a second splatter of fluids onto her chest and breasts. When she looked up at Sherlock, his head was back, lips open and he milked his own cock. The visage caused another release to erupt behind the first and her sex quivered with more pleasure.

John sat back panting. Sherlock's eyes flicked over Molly's form and he smiled faintly. Flames licked up her chest and neck into her face. He shook his head.

 _"Beautiful,"_ his lips said soundlessly.

John thrust his shirt in her hands.

"Here . . . for that . . ."

Molly blushed. "B-But it'll be soiled . . ."

He shook his head. "I think I still have some shirts here."

"You do, actually," Sherlock said between breaths as Molly dabbed at her belly and chest, "but we should all shower first, hmm?"

His words stole Molly's breath. He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Shall we, my dear?" he glanced to his friend. "John?"

John nodded. "Oh, god, yes."


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom at 221B baker street was steamy before the water was ever turned on. Sherlock had discarded his clothes on the way to the small room and grabbed Molly around the waist as she walked through the door. She was spun round to face him as John followed. Sherlock's head descended, his mouth dropped onto hers and his tongue stole inside. His large hands slid over her arse and pulled her to him. She felt his cock twitch and begin to swell against her stomach. Sparks fizzed through her abdomen. They were all just coming down from a high. Her cunt still felt a bit sensitive from John's possession.

"S-So, you w-were good . . . _are_ good with what we did?" she whispered on Sherlock's lips.

"Yes," he said between kisses, "it was stimulating . . . mmm . . . beyond my wildest expectations."

Sherlock released Molly and urged her towards John as he leaned over the shower to crank it on. She looked up at John shyly. She could still feel a slight crackling film where his cum had stuck to her belly. She rubbed it unconsciously. His eyes flicked down to her stomach and returned with a thirsty look as if he too recalled the moment she had brought him to completion. He stepped forward, a rough hand dragged her to him and he kissed her as well. It was exciting to compare the two men. Sherlock's kiss was consuming, his plump lips were sensuous and masterful in a way that made her knees weak. John was more vigorous and a bit frenetic as if slightly unhinged by his lust. The contrast was intoxicating.

Molly arched against John when she felt Sherlock brush aside her hair and taste her collar. His lengthening cock pressed into her back while John's arousal twitched on her front. She couldn't get over it. Both men were impossibly excited by her . . . by shy little Molly! She quivered right down to the tips of her toes. John's tongue was doing things to her, making her recall how ridiculously talented he had been at flicking her clit in just the right frequency. She moaned on his mouth and wriggled against him as Sherlock's hands massaged her back. Before long, John had kissed her breathless and the two shafts she was sandwiched between were rigid and insistent. Her tummy fluttered at the thought of finding a way to satisfy them both. How would she do it? What would be expected? Her knees wobbled. Sherlock chuckled against her neck. John squeezed her gently.

"We should get you clean," Sherlock murmured.

By this time, the room had warmed and the mirror fogged over. Sherlock offered his hand and helped Molly into the tub with a knowing wink. She blushed and hopped into the shower's hot spray as he stepped to her side. John followed and yanked the curtain around the inside of the old ceramic-coated, cast-iron bowl.

"A bathing is just what you need" John's gaze was hotter than the scalding water cascading down her back and front, "grrr, you have been a dirty girl."

"Mm . . . maybe," she whispered.

"Oh, definitely," Sherlock said as he shook a bottle and squeezed soap into his hands, his arousal twitched against the side of her thigh.

He handed the bodywash to John, urged Molly to turn and stepped in the path of the spray . Sherlock stared down at her with hooded eyes as he lathered his hands and then began to wash her tummy and chest. Behind her she heard the spurt of soap and then John massaged soap over her arse and up her back. She sighed and closed her eyes as large hands worked velvety bubbles over her nipples while simultaneously, thumbs dipped into the divots on the back of her hips. John's fingers folded over her hips, he stepped against her and she felt his straining cock press between her cheeks. He groaned and pumped his hips, sliding the fleshy root up and down her soapy cleft.

"Mmm, shite," she whispered, her head spun at the thought of experiencing the pleasure of being fucked by him again.

Still, she felt a bit off kilter, disloyal even, but when she peered up, Sherlock was anything but concerned. His eyes were constricted in a lazy, sensuous slant. His nostrils flared. He was definitely enjoying the goings on given the way he kept examining her face with parted lips. Anticipation replaced anxiousness. Sherlock dipped his hair back under the stream of water and then smoothed it down and let the shower pour over Molly again. She bit her lips as water dribbled from her tight nipples. When the soap had been rinsed away, he gave her one more scorching hot glance then lowered his head. His mouth descended to her breast and he drew it in with a swirl of his tongue. Molly whimpered as he sucked the water off. She threaded her fingers into his wet locks. His firm yet soft, slippery tongue rolled her nipple to the top of his palette, then he tugged and teased it under she began to feel like he was pulling a thread within her breast. Her mind raced with all the sensations. The water was hot, more than one cock competed for attention, her nipples ached with her boyfriend's ministrations, and her cunt stung from the overall wantonness of the situation. Smooth and not-so smooth hairy male flesh rubbed against her wet skin everywhere.

"Mind if we swap?" John breathed into her ear.

"Y-yeah, no problem," Molly nodded.

They all sort of switched around then so John could shower as well as rinse Molly's backside. Water carried away the last of the soap the boys had lathered all over her body. John gave her bum a light slap. He heaved in a breath and swore. His cock slid between her thighs and across her cleft. He cycled his hips once and she felt him prod gently.

"You want me again? So soon?" Molly ventured.

"Fuck, yes," John grunted.

Molly looked up into Sherlock's seductively narrowed eyes. He twitched his brows and glanced to his groin. His cock, as always, was gorgeous in all its primal glory. It was long and thick and had a slight curve upwards. She pulled back her wet hair and kind of loosely twisted it. Drips of warm water slipped down her body and into the seam of her arse where John continued to rub himself.

"Well, it is only fair I taste you too, darling," she said excitedly as her eyes lifted, "humm?"

A smile ghosted his lips. John rubbed her back with his hand and he urged her to bend over.

"Fuck, yes, suck your man's cock," his heady command made her sex flush, "I'll take care of you."

She glimpsed over her shoulder and pushed her bum back. John nudged her legs apart as she then leaned down and gripped Sherlock's cock. Sherlock murmured a sound of satisfaction when she quickly licked the bead of moisture off the slit in his head. Hungry for him, she compressed her fingers around his base and swallowed his helmet. He sucked in air through his teeth, his hips jerked and his large hands sought her jaw . When John finally claimed her as well, her cry of ecstasy was muffled by Sherlock's swollen flesh pushing down on her tongue. John's first thrust jolted Molly; she braced herself with a hold on Sherlock and the curved side of the tub. John adjusted his grasp when she slipped; his right foot found a foothold on the edge of the basin. Firmly anchored, he huffed and began to fuck her again. His rhythm rocked her against Sherlock and soon they were all enjoying the ride like they were on a tandem bicycle straddling a sheer cliff. John's thrusts were so forceful and quick, her feet squeaked under her as she sought to affirm her footing. Sherlock's cock hardened to steel in her mouth. It was all manner of wrong and yet, so, so right.

"Mm, mm, mm," she hummed as she sucked Sherlock's cock and took John's pounding.

They all fucked like that for awhile, the men filled the bathroom with grunts and groans of satisfaction. Tension mounted within Molly's core at their debauchery. Every time she was deliciously imbalanced or felt Sherlock's cock near her uvula, she squeezed on John. His friction was unbelievably pleasurable, like he was wool rubbing sparks at her clit. Sherlock's shaft straining her jaw was the best kind of ache. She found herself vibrating apart. However, she would be denied a release right then. John's pumping slowed. The water had begun to cool around her feet.

"Hmmph, hmph, fuck," he panted, "maybe we should get out of here."

The water was turned off, someone threw a towel over the sink basin and in a hasty switch, Molly was suddenly being pinioned by Sherlock over the porcelain bowl as John stood by wanking his shaft. Again, she couldn't help comparing the decidedly different feel of Sherlock's cock to John's member. They were of a similar size but Sherlock's curve pulled up on her and she had to stand on her toes to take him. He fucked her differently too. He preferred to seat himself, rock his hips and drive deep as if to imprint himself, like he wanted her viscerally aware of his every millimeter. She threw her head back. That curve, she chewed her lip, it always hit the right spot. Again, she neared a precipice.

"Yes, oh, my god, yes! Fuck me! Unh!"

"God, this is so fucking hot," John muttered.

"Mmmmnnn, yes," Sherlock murmured as he pulled out, "naughty girl. Don't succumb yet, Molly, John needs another go."

"Unh! H-Hurry," she begged their spectator, "someone, I don't care. Someone needs to fuck me."

John heeded the call. When she felt his probe, she dropped onto her heels and wagged her bum impatiently again. He rubbed her entry and pushed in.

"God, you feel so good," he leaned his forehead against her shoulder and covered her breasts with his hands, "fuck."

He was so hard, so hard she thought he might pop a seam as he began to rut her again. This time, he didn't hold back. His hips slammed into hers at a breakneck pace, his fingers clamped on her breasts. Beneath her, the cool porcelain of the pedestal sink pinched her flesh. She smacked a hand onto the mirror to counteract his forceful thrusts while his sack slapped between her legs. She glanced at him in the mirror through a lusty haze. She swallowed. John-fucking-Watson, she thought incredulously! Their eyes met and he seemed to experience the same moment, a realization he was fucking his friend's girlfriend. Suddenly, he blinked through a shudder. He swore and jerked his torso back but she felt his shaft flexing as he exited. His cum spurted inside and continued to eject onto her cleft and the seam of her arse during his pull out. He swore loudly. Cum dripped down between her cheeks. She moaned. It was so dirty but so good.

"Oh, fuck," his twitching cock bobbed on her arse, "fuck, that was . . . huh . . . jesus fuck, Molly."

John held her hips as he shook but eventually let go of her once he regained his breath and stumbled back. Almost immediately, Sherlock replaced him in the mirror. His gaze flicked down. He licked his lips.

"My, my . . . he's made a mess of you," he murmured as he rubbed some of the cum over her cheek.

Molly swallowed. She arched her back. She still ached. John had orgasmed before she could peak herself.

"Yes . . . you sh-should too," she invited breathlessly.

Sherlock's lips twitched and he cricked his neck. He urged Molly up from the sink, twirled her slowly and picked her up. John's seed dripped from her body as he directed her to wrap her legs around him. In a heartbeat, Sherlock set her arse on the sink and he thrust into her sex. A trembling whimper spewed from her lips and she clung to his neck, delighted to be filled. John's cum made his glide in and out of her body super-slick; a smacking clapped as their torsos came together. In a few strokes, the sounds emanating from Sherlock's chest were like nothing she had ever heard - raw, harsh, and primal, like a beast. It drove her wild to feel him losing control. She closed her eyes and lost herself to his powerful thrusts. Her moans gave way to almost pained cries. She needed to release so badly, she was going to die if the ache between her thighs didn't subside.

"Mmm, you love this don't you?" Sherlock muttered. "You love being bathed in cum, dirty girl."

"Unh, oh yes," she sputtered against his neck, "yes, Sherlock, I want yours on me too, please. Unh, please?"

"Fffff, damn, Molly . . ."

That was all she needed to hear. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and felt her orgasm flash like the firing of a safety flare. Sherlock groaned as her body contracted on him and with a huff, withdrew himself part-way through his ejaculation. His liquid release shot up her belly and then coated her sex as well. She held onto him as her legs jerked. Several moments later, she suppressed a laugh as her head lolled around at the scene. Sherlock had teetered back and fought for breath against the wall, John reclined back on the loo's closed seat and her legs dangled from the sink, still twitching with her every internal spasm. They were ruined, all three of them. John was the first to regain his faculties. He lurched up from the toilet and held out his hand.

"Alright, young lady," he helped her from the sink, "actual shower . . . alone this time, yeah?"

She smiled bashfully. "Alright . . . a-as long as I don't have to sleep alone."

John rubbed a hand over his head and peered at Sherlock. "Shite, this is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

Sherlock heaved a breath. His head fell forward for a few seconds as he leaned on his hands. He nodded eventually.

"Christ, she's insatiable, John," he said between gasps before laughing, "thank god for you."

Molly grinned sheepishly, her face went warm. "Hmm, why d-do you think I was always so enamored with you, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up curiously.

She twitched her brows and glanced shyly at John. "I always knew you came as a packaged deal . . . two for one."


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING FOR EXPLICIT PORNY-TYPE ACTION. This is mmf after all ...

* * *

Molly awoke feeling a bit like jelly yet strangely contented. She drew in a deep sigh and stretched out her arms. First she felt the brush of longish locks on her left arm and then the prickly fuzz of a fresh buzz cut on her right. She cracked open an eye to take in the snoozing form of Sherlock and then turned her head with wide eyes to gaze upon . . .

John-frickin-Watson.

She blinked several times then flushed from one end of her body to the other. The previous night's memories came back to her like the tumble of brightly coloured clothes in a dryer. She bit her lip and suppressed a groan of mortification. She had behaved in the most debauched, greedy manner. In fact, she had been insatiable. It had taken both men to satisfy her lust.

"Mmph," John mumbled.

Molly held her breath as he shifted. She thought he was still asleep but then an arm snaked over her hip and around her waist and she was pulled up against his warm body. She gasped as his throbbing erection pressed against her belly.

"Good morning, Molly," he murmured.

"M-Morning," she returned.

John's eyes slanted open. He smiled and then rolled and hauled her on top of him. Fingers threaded into her hair, their eyes met and he urged her head down. She licked her lips nervously, feeling a crackle of static-like energy though her, and then dropped her open lips to his. He growled softly against her mouth and the kissed her like a man truly breaking fast. Between their bellies, his cock strained and made its intentions clear. When their tongues slid together, she moaned. Her sex infused with heat and a wanton sting at the wet tangle.

"Mmm, b-but Sherlock?" she rasped.

John chuckled and glanced over to the snoring detective. "He is dead to the world at present. Besides, he won't mind. Trust me."

Molly sighed and kissed him again as his hands danced up her spine. She quivered the length of her body at the feel of his slightly rough palms on her flesh. John cursed as she moved atop him and kissed her deeper. The more they kissed, the more urgent and possessive his lips became. His cock hardened on her tummy like forged iron plunged into a bath. Without even thinking about it, she wriggled into place with her knees either side of him and pushed up on her hands. She gulped at the half-lidded lust written all over his face. He held her gaze as he guided his shaft to her entry. Once his head was partially nestled between the moist outer folds of her cleft, his hands slid up her backside and he pushed in as she sank onto him.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, his eyelids fluttered, "oh, good god, you are heaven . . . mmmm."

Slowly, slowly, John possessed her until he was firmly rooted in her sex. With a grunt, he gripped her backside and urged her to cycle on him. Molly obliged excitedly, working her hips in a circular motion until he came partially out and all the way back in again. She leaned down again until her nipples dragged over his chest and her hair fell around his shoulders, then closed the distance and kissed him again. She felt his hips buck up beneath her and he drove his cock in.

"Unh!" she mumbled into his mouth at the satisfaction of him filling her vacancy. "Unh, John!"

Then, he was slowly thrusting into her body while she pushed her hips back to meet him. Instead of quenching her ache, an excruciating throb developed in her cunt. The unhurried friction and pressure of him drove her crazy. Over and over he stroked until she felt like she was vibrating with need. Her soft cries became begging mewls.

The mattress dipped then and Molly looked over. Sherlock rose up beside them, the muscles of his torso flexed as he stretched. John slowed and stopped, his cock twitched in her warm embrace.

"Hmmm, what a vision to awaken to," Sherlock murmured as he pushed a hand back over his hair.

Molly bit her lip as she peered up at him. Her face flushed hot. He smirked. His sleepy, narrowed eyes shone with seductive mirth. She saw his hand drop and her eyes followed to where he stroked his lengthening erection and the gentle curve of his thick member.

"Morning, Sherlock," John said gruffly, and huffed as his hips jerked into her involuntarily, "mmph, fuck. Hope this is okay-"

Sherlock's lurid, white-hot gaze didn't deviate from Molly's face. "It's perfect. Even better than what I was dreaming about."

His attention flicked to John momentarily. "May I join you?"

John swallowed. "What? How-?"

Sherlock smiled, tugged the blankets back off John's legs and away from Molly's backside before he shuffled behind them on his knees. Molly's breath hitched as he wedged between John's legs and slid his taut cock up and over her bum. A large hand pressed onto her back and urged her more flatly against John's chest. Sherlock pumped his hips once against her bum and then pulled back. Molly glanced anxiously to John whose lips were parted and his eyes a bit glazed. John's chest filled with air and she rose up with his breath just as she felt fingers explore her wet outer folds where his thick shaft was embedded. John hissed as those fingers delved in a little and stroked around his circumference.

"Oh, my god," Molly shuddered as two fingers pushed inside with John's cock.

"Holy christ, Sherlock!" John cried.

Sherlock's hand rubbed Molly's back. "Mmm, you've certainly prepared her well enough, John, and after last night, I think she can handle us both very well, hmm?"

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck," John panted, "you don't mean to-?"

Molly sucked in air. "Huh, Sherlock, ummm . . ."

Her tongue felt like lead. Her mouth watered. Sherlock's fingers pumped in and out of her body. It was so tight, but felt so good, especially when John groaned and moved with him. Sherlock's cock poked into her bum cheek, blunt and rudely impatient. She inhaled a shuddering breath. What he wanted to do-! It was wicked!

"Sherlock," she wheezed, her insides quickened.

"Yes, my darling?" his voice was deep and had a vibrato to it that belied his excitement.

"J-Just . . . just do it . . . I'm dying."

"Fuck!" John exclaimed.

"As you command," Sherlock said roughly.

He removed his fingers and his arousal prodded up against her cleft where John already stretched her open. She didn't know when she had grown so wet but she was practically drowning John's cock in a slick film. John continued to move in short thrusts until Sherlock began to press.

"Aaaaah," Molly cried, "uuuunnnnh!"

"Holy Hell! Holy Christ!" John tensed beneath her as his friend pushed in.

Molly let out a broken cry as there came an incredible pressure between her legs. She felt so tight, so impossibly tight! Her lips spread and spread until they almost seemed like they were burning. Then, Sherlock's head was inside and the ludicrous pressure continued inwards. Through a lusty haze, she watched John's eyes roll back in his head. His body shook beneath her frame. Sherlock's invasion squashed John's cock down while simultaneously compressing the flesh between her cunt and her arse. The overwhelming girth of the two men created an unexpected, most gratifying pressure on her clit. She practically screamed her joy into John's neck once they were both fully inside. It was beyond satisfying, it was like triple-fudge hot lava cake with ice cream type hunger-quashing. She could not control the animalistic moans passing her lips. John's hands kneaded her hips soothingly even as he panted through his own form of deliriously delicious pain. With a grunt, Sherlock retracted a bit and then thrust deep, sliding his cock all the way along John's until he was just as deeply buried again. John groaned and squeezed her hips. His legs jerked

"Oh, fuck me, that's - uhhh!"

"Mmmmmph! Unnnh!" Molly cried again. "Yes, oh, unh, yes!"

The two men moved instinctively and began a rhythmic dance where their flesh penetrated her in alternating strokes. John bucked up from the bed. Sherlock leaned forward over her and secured his hands on her shoulders as he continued his possession. Molly's hands snuck under John's arms and she anchored herself to him. She panted and cried with each and every thrust. Their flesh rubbed against her and one another inside her body. Everything was wet and hard and tight. Soon, it was all she could feel, just the tandem plundering of two thick shafts. The tightness, the wrongness, the erotic sounds of impassioned pleas and heavy breaths drove her wild. In and out and out and in, they pumped relentlessly. Her core felt savaged, achey, and consumed by their friction. After what seemed like an endless barrage of pleasurable rubbing, she was inescapably spiralling into her orgasm and then coming on them both. Her clit kindled and combusted in the most wonderful fountain of sparks while her womb trembled and then palpated and spasms shook her from the inside out.

"Huh, huh, huh!" John cried as her vibrations milked him. "Huh!"

With a final hard thrust, he came inside her and as wet as she was, she still felt an increased slipperiness as his seed lathered her insides as well as the two cocks battling for dominion. John wheezed, his hands slipped from her bum and he splayed his arms out, thoroughly spent. Sherlock continued to thrust even as John softened. With a guttural expletive, he wrapped an arm around her, pulled her up and jerked into her body so fast she felt like she was being shaken apart. Then, Sherlock too was coming. His cock flexed and he spurted into her body like a valve had been flung open. One, two, three times his thick flesh pulsed. Molly experienced another spasm ripple through her core as first one cock slurped out of her dripping body and then the other. Sherlock huffed and collapsed down, pulling her down to spoon with him to the side of John.

They all laid there for several moments to catch their breath. After a while, John flipped to his side and scooted closer to Molly as Sherlock's hand rubbed the side of her thigh and his leg hooked over hers. John cradled the side of her face with one hand and kissed her on the forehead while Sherlock gently kissed the back of her collar. She was overtly conscious of the wetness dripping from her seam and making her thighs slippery.

"That felt good for you?" John asked softly. "You liked it? I believe I felt you cum."

Molly's face went brilliantly hot. She couldn't speak so she just nodded.

"Mmm, Molly," Sherlock murmured into her hair as he continued to lay down kisses, "that was beautiful, so incredibly sexy."

She swallowed and chewed her lip. When she peered at John, he was nodding.

"It was really fucking sexy, Molly," he agreed with a rather steamy look in his eyes, "don't be embarrassed."

"Oh," she groaned and covered her eyes, "stop talking and being so smug, both of you!"

Sherlock chuckled at her back. "Heh heh, I think she just needs a regular prescription of physical activity to get over her anxiety, John."

Molly peeked through her fingers. John's brows twitched.

"Oh, definitely," he rumbled with an intensity to his gaze, "I'm going to recommend at least a daily double dose."


	4. Chapter 4

Molly looked up as the door to the lab swung open and her boys strode in. Her boys! She blushed furiously as she first made eye contact with a grinning John and then was ensnared by Sherlock's intense regard. She cleared her throat and resumed adding a reagent to a sample she was testing. She cursed her shaking fingers.

"Ahem, h-hello, you two!" her voice was a bit on the warbly side. "H-How is your case going? Anything you need?"

John leaned on the opposite side of the bench and smiled. He dipped his head and glanced to Sherlock. Sherlock pulled at his scarf until the two ends dangled down his chest.

"Yes and no. We're on a break," Sherlock murmured.

Her eyes flicked up from her work apprehensively. She set her equipment down, somewhat worried they might slip from her useless fingers and smash on the floor.

"Erm, well, which is it? Can I help you or not-?"

John's fidgeting tugged at her focus. He drew little circles on the steel bench top with his finger. When their gazes locked again, his brows twitched and he licked his lips nervously. Then as if a curtain had been drawn, his pupils seemed to darken. Sherlock's scarf hit the bench next to John's anxious fingers.

"We do need your help, Molly," John began in a sultry tone, "see all this running around . . ."

He waved his hand around as if looking for the words.

" . . . has worked up our appetites," Sherlock finished in a husky timber.

Molly swallowed. Both men had serious intent behind their stares. Sherlock's lips were semi-plumped, almost parted. John's chest heaved. Finally, it dawned on Molly what they were after.

"You don't mean . . . ? Here? Now?"

Sherlock's eyes flicked sideways before they returned like a whip's crack. He shrugged.

"I did lock the door."

She gasped but a heady excitement coursed through her belly anyway. "I'm supposed to be w-working!"

Sherlock's mouth opened, then he spoke. "Technically, it is your lunch hour."

Molly bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. She shook her head.

"You two," she breathed, her breaths felt indescribably hot, "you two are . . . so . . . naughty!"

John chuckled and rubbed his hair. He peeked up at Sherlock. They grinned at one another like college boys up to no good. John wagged his brows.

"We just need to work off some extra energy, Molls."

Sherlock rounded the bench. "Would you indulge us, Darling? See, we rather incensed ourselves discussing your proclivity for wearing skirts with your lab coat and now we can't seem to get back on track."

Molly groaned as Sherlock slouched out of his Belstaff and the buttons across his chest strained. He wore his deep-cobalt shirt, a dark shade she found particularly appealing on him. Her gaze kept flitting up and down his form. He was such wicked perfection.

"Um, yes, please, Molly. Erm, pretty please?" John blinked at her with wide eyes.

She licked her lips as Sherlock approached. "God . . . you know I can't say no to you two-"

In a heartbeat, she was in Sherlock's arms and his mouth swooped down over hers. His normally patient hands found their way under her skirt and he squeezed her arse. Molly arched against him and kissed him back hungrily until they were both breathless. Panting, she turned her head to see that John had approached. She greedily reached for his collar and dragged him to her. In the next second, Sherlock released her and she was thrusting her tongue in John's mouth. She kissed John until he was practically gulping for air as well. Then there were hands everywhere - on her bum, her breasts, her hips and stomach. Someone worked at the buttons on her blouse while someone else tugged her stockings and panties down.

"I don't think she needs anymore convincing, John," Sherlock rasped at his friend, "but how about we award our girl for her . . . enthusiasm?"

John licked his tongue over his teeth. "Mm, yeah, will you do the honors? I didn't get to watch her expression last time."

Sherlock's eyes flashed. "With pleasure."

Molly trembled at their lusty voices. Her juncture already felt flushed and ready for them to claim her but they had other plans. Sherlock hiked her up on the bench and pushed her skirt up before dropping to his knees. With a jerk, her bum squeaked over the cold stainless top and she felt his hot breath at her sex. John's hands feathered around her waist. His eyes narrowed in focus as they slid over her face. Then, his facade softened. He looked almost in awe.

"Molly, you are so . . . so fucking special, so special. Do you have any idea?"

Molly felt a deep quiver in her belly just before Sherlock's tongue delved into her cleft.

"Guh!" she exclaimed and dropped her head back. "Oh, fuck!"

"Lord, yesss," John muttered, "she likes that Sherlock. Do it again."

Sherlock buried himself in her sex. His tongue licked deliberately up over her clit again. She let out a cry and laced her fingers into Sherlock's curls. John's hands rubbed up her back under her blouse.

"Oh, Christ, she's so beautiful, Sherlock. Her face is so pink."

"Unh, unh, oh, god!"

Molly allowed the frenetic sensations of Sherlock sucking and teasing her clit with his mouth and tongue to set her adrift. She felt as if she were floating. He was talented, a virtuoso even, like he had a sixth sense for exactly what she needed. His tongue kept at the same sensitive spot until deep within her a well began to flood and her aching cries filled the lab. As the delightful onslaught continued and John urged his partner on, a throb set in. Her cries came in bursts with each swipe to her needy apex. When she was all but lost, a mouth sucked onto her nipple. She cursed at the unexpected pleasure, grabbed the back of John's neck and bent herself up, desperate for more. He brought her close to the edge and then switched sides, rolling her other nipple around with his tongue. The cool lab air conditioning washed over her moistened nipple and in an instant, she was viscerally aware of everything. Soft curls brushed the inside of her thighs, a hard, insistent tongue lapped her clit, a wet, hot tongue worked like velvet on her nipple, large rough male hands clamped firmly on her waist. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Her legs jerked as her orgasm sparked. She dug her heels back against the bench cabinets and bucked her hips into Sherlock's mouth.

"Uuuuunnnnh! Fffffu-u-uck!" she came in an epic spasm and began shaking on the bench.

Pleasure radiated out from her core and up through her abdomen. Her bum clenched and her hips jerked with each ripple until she was hissing and pushing Sherlock's head out from between her thighs.

"Oh, fuck, unh, it's sensitive!"

She slapped John away from her breasts.

"Mmph, you're killing me!"

Both men chuckled. Molly groaned and leaned back on her elbows for a few moments. Her legs dangled limply. After a short rest, John's hand slid up her thigh. He looked down at her glistening apex.

"Mmm, Christ, I want some of that."

Molly felt the echo of a pulse. She curled her toes and looked to Sherlock.

"And you?"

He nodded slowly. His eyes slanted. Then he peered around the lab. He nodded his head at a rolling office chair next to one of the other benches.

"The chair, John."

John helped Molly from the bench while Sherlock wheeled the seat noisily across the tile floor. The former army doctor hastily whipped open his fly and let his pants drop around his ankles. He twined his fingers in Molly's and tugged her with him as he shuffled backwards and eased down onto the seat of the chair. His thick cock jutted up from his groin. Restricted eyes gazed up at her with a smoldering heat.

"Mmm, Molly, doll, would you sit on it?" he asked roughly. "Please?"

Molly devoured the delicious sight of his swollen member. A dark vein pulsed up its side towards his helmet. John was circumcised while Sherlock retained his shroud. It was a contrast she enjoyed very much. With a feathery breath, she hiked up her skirt and straddled John's lap. Sherlock murmured his satisfaction behind her as she gripped John's cock and guided it to her already wet sex. A groaning sigh of satisfaction left John's mouth and his hands found her back as she allowed her weight to sink her down on his shaft. He swore and let his head fall onto the back rest as she inched farther down. Her breath hitched. The pressure of him inside her felt so right, so fulfilling. One of her pieces of lab equipment hummed to life and she temporarily remembered where they were. Her whole body flushed. She could not believe she was going to fuck her boys in her very own lab.

John groaned long and loud when she came to rest on his thighs. She rocked her hips to embed him further in her cunt.

"Oh, fuck, it's so good," he moaned, "you always feel so fucking good."

"Mmm, so do you," she whispered.

Molly heard a zip at her back. She knew Sherlock had freed his own cock. He liked letting John take the lead for some reason. She could feel his excitement in the air.

"You look so beautiful with John's cock in you, Molly," Sherlock said in a low tone, "so beautiful."

At the sound of a light slapping, Molly quivered. The atmosphere was thick with their combined lust like a decadent fog of carnality. She felt its lewd energy infuse every cell of her body and heat her with a fever like she had never felt before. She closed her eyes and began to fuck John to satiate the famine of her desires. She worked her hips back and forth and up and down in alternating cycles and an ever increasing pace. His steely girth tugged and pulled and rubbed in every direction but especially on her still throbbing clit. John's hands pressed into her back under her open blouse and he tipped his head forward to kiss her. Their lips met in a frenzy of need. Their tongues mimicked their copulation as if they too were lovers grinding together. Sherlock made a guttural sound of satisfaction behind Molly.

"God, yes, fuck him," he rasped, "fuck that cock."

She picked up her tempo. She was crying against John's mouth. Still, she wanted Sherlock, wanted him to join them. She glanced over at him licked her lips.

"Come here," she panted.

Sherlock approached. His pants were open, his cock in hand. Molly nodded for him to come closer until he was right at John's shoulder. She leaned over with an open invitation and peered up at him. Sherlock groaned and then slid his rigid cock into her waiting warmth. John's shaft strained inside her as he bucked up.

"Fu-uck, so hot, so hooot," he hissed, "so fucking hot. How does her mouth feel, Sherlock?"

Sherlock wheezed in a breath. "Like heaven, wet, hot heaven and her tongue, mmph!"

"Fuck!" John cursed again.

Sherlock's hand cupped the back of her neck and Molly felt his cock slide deeper, it's ridges dragged past her lips until there was a blunt prod at the back of her throat. She moaned. Her body shuddered. It was all so depraved. She clenched on John involuntarily and felt her quim quicken. Just the thought of what they were doing and where made her sex ache. Then John resumed his upward thrusts as she sucked on Sherlock. Every time Sherlock withdrew, John redoubled his efforts to stroke deeper until the two men were both grunting like boars in the forest.

"Oh, Christ, Molly," John cried, "oh, god, I can't . . . I'm going to cum."

"Mmph," she squeezed him.

Hands clamped on her hips and with a vigorous thrust, John buried himself and came with a guttural cry. His hips jerked a couple of times as he discharged. Molly continued to suck on Sherlock until John completely emptied himself withing her womb. It was so wonderfully and sinfully arousing to feel John spasm while Sherlock still possessed her mouth.

"My turn," Sherlock murmured.

He directed her to rise from John's lap. Seed slicked down the inside of her thigh. Sherlock reached for his Belstaff and flung it to the floor. Next thing Molly knew, she was on her back with Sherlock between her legs. With one deliberate thrust, he staked her down and began to pound into her sopping cunt. She hooked her legs around his waist and opened herself to him. The friction was brutally pleasurable and almost painful in its intensity. He was incredibly hard, like the shaft of a sledge hammer. Over and over he stroked into her until her cries filled the lab and before she knew it, she was falling out of the sky like a helicopter that had lost rotation. Her orgasm slammed into her as if she had hit the ground and burst apart. Sherlock huffed and in the next stroke, trembled and drove down as deep as he could. Then, his cock was flexing and erupting within her like a rocket firing. She felt his release the length of his member ripple from her entry all the way up inside her body. He moaned into her neck.

"Mmm, Molly, dear lord, you undo me," he rasped.

Molly didn't know how long she laid there cradling Sherlock between her legs and stroking his hair while he twitched until John loomed over them.

"Erm, we should probably . . . get going, hmm, Sherlock?"

"Mm, what? Oh, yes, of course," Sherlock raised his head to look at Molly.

He kissed the end of her nose.

"We would not want you to get in trouble or anything," he chuckled.

She brushed his sweaty curls back. "Do you think you two can get back on track now?"

John helped Sherlock to his feet, then did the same Molly. He handed her a roll of paper towel then bit back a grin and twitched his brows.

"Oh, doubtful," he said in a low tone as he watched her clean up, "not with that image in my mind. Huh, Sherlock?"

Sherlock brushed dust from his coat. His eyes were semi-closed and kind of fluttering as if reliving his bliss.

"She does look very good all flushed from our attentions, John. It is a visage I will have trouble forgetting."

Molly blushed furiously. "You two! You are brats!"

"Mmm, yes, but you love us," John said as he quickly kissed her cheek.

Sherlock nodded and kissed her other cheek. She looked back and forth between her glowing boys. John had a far-away, contented look in his eyes. Sherlock's skin still had a rose-blush to it and his lips were slack.

"Yes," she mumbled, "yes, I do love you both."


	5. Chapter 5

Molly blinked at the small box meticulously wrapped purple crepe paper on the kitchen counter at Baker Street. The tag spelled out her name in bold strokes.

 _"For Molly, Open me."_

She grinned. A present! She quickly tore off the paper and opened the package. Inside she found . . . what looked like a tail of sorts? She stroked the faux fur in confusion then reached for it. Her brows twitched. The tail had some weight to it and she realized something heavy was attached to its end. When she finally pulled it from the box, she saw that the tail was attached to a smooth, metallic tapered plug. Instantly, she flushed hot. Her face burned. She glanced down to the box to see a note and a tiny bottle of lube.

 _"We will be home shortly,"_ the note read, _"kindly wait for us in the bedroom wearing only this."_

Molly's belly knotted. She swallowed. Her boys wanted her to wear a butt plug. She fanned her face with her free hand as she examined the brown and black striped tail. Her sex flushed. Her insides coiled more tightly. She had no idea what they planned but she felt her temperature rising. She danced there on her toes indecisively for a few seconds but eventually a giddy squeal rose in her throat. She tucked her lips in anxiously to squelch the sound and hurried to the bedroom with her gifts.

Once inside Sherlock's room, she tossed the tail and lube on the bed and stripped, eyeing the implements the entire time. As she became naked and the air cooled her heated flesh, her breathing labored and her legs wobbled. She had never played with her own arse before. The thought of inserting something in there both terrified and excited her. She sat next to the tail for a few seconds and stroked it with vibrating fingers. Her limbs began to quake. It was wicked to contemplate using the toy and then waiting for them to arrive. She imagined herself stretched out on her tummy, the tail rising out from between her cheeks . . .

Molly let out a shuddering breath when she thought about the boys expressions. Envisioning the heat in their eyes was all she needed to lie back on the bed and follow the instructions she had been given. She squirted some lube on the end of the plug and swirled some around her sphincter. Then, she took a breath and pressed the narrow taper of the plug into her bottom.

"Hu-uh," she huffed as the cool, slippery metal began to stretch her arse, "hu-uh, oh . . . oh, fuck."

Still, she kept pushing gently, and squirted some more lube where it met her body. She rotated it a bit and urged it forward. She gasped and felt her eyes bulge. The feeling was intense, strange, crazily erotic. Her body both craved it and wanted to expel the toy. Ever so slowly, she worked the plug in until it felt like she could take no more. Then, moaning deeply and cursing, the widest part slipped into her body and her muscle closed around the skinny base. She collapsed back on the bed and gazed in awe at the ceiling. She gulped and closed her eyes in ecstasy. The plug felt so good, it was just this perfect amount of invasive pressure. She moaned as she clenched on it. Her womb pulsed and wetness surged in her core.

"Unh, fuck," she hissed.

When she stroked her hand along the fur absentmindedly, she accidentally gave the tail a tug. The little jerk made her cry out.

"Mmmph! God, god . . . so good!"

"Mmmmm, I should hope so," a voice rumbled from the doorway.

Molly glanced over wildly to see Sherlock standing in the door. His blue-green eyes regarded her with a keen intensity. Just behind him to one side, John blinked over his shoulder. His lips parted.

"Oh, fuck yes, she's wearing it, oh my lord!"

She flipped onto her tummy and hid her face on the bed. The tail flicked upwards.

"Oh, my god, fuck that's hot!" John whispered.

Molly buried her face in the bed. "Aaaarg, I-I haven't even had time to think about this!"

She heard steps approach and looked sideways up at Sherlock. Her face burned.

"Who needs to think?" he rumbled. "How do you feel?"

She licked her lips and squeezed on the plug again. "Very . . . very naughty. Oh, god!"

Sherlock ran a hand down her back and over her bum before giving her a gentle slap on the cheek. "Mmm, but you like it?"

Molly nodded. Heat flared in her face again. "Y-Yes."

He spread his fingers and moved his hand until the tail was between his index and middle digit. Then he dragged the tail between his knuckles before giving it a slight tug at the end. Her breath caught at the pull at her bum. She arched her back a little.

"Unh, ffffff-"

Sherlock applied some more pressure and tugged at it until she was forced to rise up on her hands and knees. "Mmm, what do you say, John? Is that the right position?"

John appeared at his elbow. "Oh, yes it fucking is!"

"Mmm, stay right there, Molly," Sherlock commanded in a low tone.

Molly waited nervously on all fours. Her hair fell forward over her shoulders. Her skin prickled all over in anticipation. Sherlock and John wasted no time in undressing. She peeked at them when the last of their garments hit the floor. Her fingers curled into the comforter anxiously. Both men's cocks were erect and jutting from their hips like impatient spectators. John had his flesh in his hand and was stroking it as he regarded her, every so often his lips would move in a silent curse as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sherlock licked his lips and their eyes met. A second later, the bed dipped behind her as he kneeled at her rear. His long fingers sought her cleft.

"Already so wet, my love," he murmured with a rub of his pads, "mmm, this does have you excited."

"Yes," she breathed, "it feels . . . so good."

Again, he gave the tail a small jerk. Her muscle clenched on it. It was a wicked sensation.

"Unh, fu-uck," she hissed.

Sherlock's fingers continued their exploration. His strong, purposeful digits probed into her sex and pumped a few times. John moved closer and continued to stroke his cock.

"God, I want to see you fuck her with that tail in her arse," he rasped, "mmph, yes, fuck her Sherlock."

Sherlock's hand slid up her back and he urged her chest to the bed. Molly quivered all over when her bum was high in the air and his fingers curved over her hips. Next thing she knew, there was a blunt probe and Sherlock's cock rutted her hard from behind, his balls slapped her seam from underneath. She cried out at the invasion and the sudden, breath-stealing pressure of him deeply embedded in her cunt. She groaned deep and long against the linens and closed her eyes to savor his possession. The lurid pressure from the butt plug had increased in the most consuming manner as if Sherlock's shaft took up every available millimeter. With a deep inhalation of air, he moved and began to thrust like he was driving a nail in with his head.

"Unh, unh, unh, oh shite, oh lord!" she panted with each slam into her body and jostle of the plug.

His shaft was soon coated with her arousal and a smacking sound filled the room. She jerked forward with every delicious thrust, a wrinkle of the linens pressed into her forehead. She pushed back as best as she could, eager to take more and feel the push and pull of the plug. She clenched to experience the friction even more viscerally. Sherlock kept fucking her until a throb began to develop. As if he sensed her blossoming release, he gave the tail a pull.

"Uuuunh! Fuck!"

She felt a spasm in her core and nearly came. Sherlock chuckled, slowed then and extracted himself. She whimpered in protest at the emptiness.

"I think John wants in," he said between breaths.

"Do I ever," John breathed.

Sherlock flopped to one side with his cock in hand and laid back on the pillow. John found his way on the bed but instead of immediately taking Molly, he grasped her thighs and pulled her back until she was lying on her tummy. He flipped the tail forward where it tickled the small of her back, positioned himself impatiently and cleaved inside between her cheeks until his belly pushed up against her rear. He moaned once he was balls deep and then rocked his hips up. His motion compressed her sphincter and jerked the plug. She quivered in delight as he did it again.

"Mmm, unh, John!"

"Oh, God, Molly, you're so tight and fu-uck, I can feel the plug in you!"

John's shaft seemed to harden at his declaration. His sack tightened. Soon, he began to pump. With each cycle of his stroke, he came back harder and faster. At one point, he grasped her shoulders to anchor himself. In and out he drove as if he were trying to whip her slickness into a froth. Molly's eyes rolled open to see Sherlock watching intently and pleasuring himself. On her back, she felt the soft faux fur dance up and down her spine. It was all so debauched to be pressed hard downwards and take a pounding while he watched. Again her orgasm built . . . but again she was denied.

"We are not done with you yet, Molly," Sherlock murmured when John's hips slowed.

John wheezed. "No, I want . . . I want to be in your arse when I cum, Molly. Fuck, I want that so bad."

Sherlock rubbed Molly's back. "What do you think, Molly? Would you like that?"

She peeked back over her shoulder at John. His cock twitched when their eyes met. He was pink but there was a searing intensity in the depths of his eyes. It made her tummy quiver.

"Oh, fuck, I want that so bad," she whispered.

John's eyelids fluttered. He swore.

Molly glanced at Sherlock. "What about you?"

His brows lifted a few seconds. He smiled reassuringly.

"I just want to feel how you react," he said in a low tone, "I want to hold you."

Molly's heart skipped a beat. He held out his hand and she climbed over Sherlock. He kissed her and then fiddled with her tail.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. Sherlock gently pulled the tail until it reluctantly dislodged from her backside. She huffed as the widest part passed. Sherlock kissed her nose, then handed the bottle of lube to John. Molly heard a squirt, then another, and some of the cool liquid spurted onto her crack. She trembled as John worked his fingers around her entry. Her whole body shook, in fact, until Sherlock began to rub his hands up and down her torso and whisper words of encouragement. Molly stiffened when she felt John's head seat up against her bum. His first push stole her breath.

"Relax," Sherlock whispered and kissed her collar, "just let yourself loosen up."

Mollly gulped in a breath and tried to slack all her limbs. Still, she continued to quiver as John pushed forward. He went very slowly but the pressure built quickly. It was mind-blowing and so much more intense than the plug. There was no taper to ease her into John's encroachment either, just the incredible stretch of his bulbous head which felt twice as large as usual.

"Fff . . . fff . . . ffff . . . oh . . . god!"

John's helmet stretched and stretched her until she felt a burning and thought something might burst, then his ridge made the final expanse and popped inside. She let out a sharp cry. It hurt a bit, it felt like a bubble of pain exploded but it faded almost as swiftly as it had flared and he was inside her arse. Sherlock hugged her and kissed her shoulder.

"You are doing wonderfully, sweetheart."

"You okay, Molls?" John whispered.

"Yeah," she huffed, clinging to Sherlock and burying her face in his neck, "yeah. Fuck, you're so big!"

Blood seemed to engorge and swell John's member at her words.

"And you . . . are . . . so . . . mmmph . . . fucking tight. Oh, god, Molly, you feel so good."

Molly felt another squirt of the lube and John moved his cock in and out a little. Once he seemed to glide, he pressed inwards. Her trembling never subsided. It was unlike anything she had ever felt and so much more deliciously disturbing than the plug. The more he advanced, the more tension built inside her body. Her canal wanted him out, wanted him gone, but the rest of her body greedily sought everything he had to give. He continued with incredible control but eventually was buried to where his thick base spread her sphincter like a rubber band. They both groaned in unison when he was finally firmly swallowed by her bum.

"Uh, hu-u-u-uh," she shuddered, "you're in my arse. Holy hell. You're in there."

"Do you like it?" Sherlock's voice rumbled through her chest.

She sucked in air. Her muscle clenched and unclenched around John's girth. His belly hairs brushed her rear. She felt a tremor course through her body.

"Huh, y-yes, it f-feels amazing. Oh my god."

John was shaking a little above her. He swore and partially retracted. His first stroke back was an instant reply of his initial claim and her body tensed. Still, she pushed back on him a little. With another deep groan, he began to cycle his hips. The rawness of his rock hard cock thrusting in and out of her rear entry cleared her mind of everything else. Over and over he plunged in until lube slicked up her crack. Her core became hot and super slick. Her wetness dripped down from her cleft onto Sherlock's belly.

"Molly," he moaned, "you excited, darling? You like it?"

"Uh, huh," she panted.

"Do you want another cock in you?" his tone dropped an octave.

She curled her toes. Both of them? Both holes? The thought made her wild.

"Yeah, y-yes, Sherlock, I want you too."

She felt his cock surge on her thigh. When they shifted a bit, John paused.

"Mmm, Christ, Molly, you're such a bad girl," he murmured as he kneaded her bum, "mm, so bad."

He pulled out and let Sherlock position himself. Sherlock sank easily into Molly's swollen wetness with a deep murmur of satisfaction. A heartbeat later, with Sherlock deep in her womb, John refreshed the lube and pressed again. This time his entry didn't hurt but there was so much more tightness.

"Fuuuuuck," Molly cried, "fuuuuck."

She felt John move ever deeper and the flesh between the two cocks compress. She didn't think her body could take it but like a miracle, they were both able to completely forge ahead. John's reinvasion made her cunt ridiculously constricted. Sherlock's chest rattled with a deep groan as her sex tightened around him. John kept huffing breaths through his nose the farther he moved. She didn't think anything had ever felt so completely and wholly absorbing . . . . until her invaders were seated inside her and began their battle. It was like her senses didn't know what to feel as first one then the other thrust in. Initially, the shafting was a bit erratic but they soon fell into an alternating possession like the firing of pistons. The strange urge to push John out while Sherlock's rod rubbed over her clit summoned the burgeoning swell of the orgasm she had been denied, only this time she felt it coming at her like a tsunami. She whimpered, cried, screamed and begged for them. Over and over the cocks pumped relentlessly until a colossal wave hit her and nearly pulled her under. She came apart on top of Sherlock. Waves of pleasure crashed through her being like a pool sloshing in an earthquake. Her sex gripped him again and again with each pulse of pleasure.

"Uuuuunnnnnnhh! Yeeeesssss! Uuuuuuunnnh!"

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" John's cock began to jet inside her arse.

Molly felt him spurt in a rush of fluid. Sherlock hugged her tight, stroked a few more times up and his body tensed. Beneath her, she felt the electric jolts of his orgasm through his torso before his flesh strained and twitched inside her cunt. He moaned and held her firm as he emptied. Once both men were satisfied and coming down from their high, John pulled his slack shaft from her bum. A little air spurted from her behind and warm ejaculate seeped from her orifice. Sherlock kissed her and let her roll off between the two men. She swallowed and laid a hand on her belly as she stared up at the ceiling in wonder. Wetness dribbled from her cleft and she covered a nervous laugh.

"What is it?" Sherlock murmured into her hair as he turned on his side.

John's hand slid over hers and he interlaced their fingers. He nudged the side of her cheek with his nose.

"Yes, do tell, Miss Molly."

She flushed. "You two . . . you've ruined me. You've ruined me for all other men."

They both laughed.

"Good."

"Excellent. Just as intended."


End file.
